


After May

by RestlessCancer



Series: Karkat May... [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Stay Until May Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 15:22:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RestlessCancer/pseuds/RestlessCancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tubes, wires, a needle, bruises, bandages, and a younger brother.<br/>What do they all have in common?<br/>All are things seen by the older brother who lies next to his comatose baby brother, waiting for him to wake up as if nothing had ever happened. But everything the older brother fears has happened, except the one thing that is still a terrifying possibility.<br/>Karkat. Broken, battered, barely there.<br/>Kankri. Worried, lamentful, wishing...<br/>Wondering.<br/>What if Karkat never wakes up...<br/>What if he does...<br/>What if he doesn't remember anything...<br/>What if he does...<br/>What if he doesn't remember anyone...<br/>What if he hates his older brother...<br/>What if he clings to Kankri...<br/>What if... What if...<br/>What if....<br/>None of it actually happened?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Way of Things

Kankri rushes into the ICU, Intensive Care Unit, already in a panic. He rushes to the room number he was given earlier over the phone, unable to breathe and getting worse.

_It can't be true... Not Karkat... Not that way..._

He gets inside the room, where Amy, his girlfriend and an employee of Marques hospital that Karkat was admitted to, is standing in her scrubs, adjusting the IV drip attached to his baby brother.

"How is he?" Kankri pants, leaning on the safety rails of the hospital bed.

"He's stable, love, but nothing more." Amy answers, clearly near tears.

"Tell me." Kankri commands, knowing she knows what he means by it.

"Kankri, he has six broken ribs, four fractured ribs, he's having a hard time breathing, and he's in a coma. We didn't put him in it..." She tells him. "He has a deep cut across his stomach as well..."

Kankri bites his bottom lip so hard it bleeds and says, "Show me."

"Kankri... Don't..." Amy warns, the first fiery tears streaming down her face.

"I need to see it..." He presses, folding his arms across his chest and tucking his hands in his under arms.

"Christ, Kankri! You're so stubborn!" Amy cries, shaking her head before undoing the the hospital gown just enough for him to see the pink tinged bandages and the cut.

"Why are you being so careful to only show those parts?" Kankri questions, noticing how intentional her reveal is as his own tears start pouring down his cheeks.

"You don't... You really don't..." Amy gasps through her tears.

"I do, that's why I asked..." Kankri insists, wiping away the tears as much as possible.

"Kankri, stop! You really don't wanna see it..." Amy argues.

"Just show me, Amy... Please..." Kankri pleads.

"You asked for it..." Amy warns once more and slowly pulls the gown back all the way so Kankri can see the barely healing bruises around his sides, hips, and legs- and the diaper.

"Oh my... Why..." Kankri says, looking up at the ceiling as if the answer lies there.

"You can't say I didn't warn you." Amy sniffles, covering Karkat back up.

"Am... am I allowed to bring some of his stuff for.... when he wakes up?" Kankri asks, unsure of what he could even bring since he had been gone at his first conference for a month.

"Yes." Amy answers, stroking Karkat's hair.

Kankri carefully climbs onto the bed and cuddles up against his baby brother.

"I'm so sorry... I should have listened when you told me to stay..." Kankri whispers in his little brother's ear.

"Kankri, my shift is over... Do you want me to bring his things and yours so you can stay with him?" Amy asks.

"Please..." Kankri sniffles before kissing his battered brother's cheek.


	2. Continuously Comatose

Kankri rubs his eyes, he's exhausted but there's no chance he's going to risk falling asleep if there's even the slightest chance Karkat may wake up. He looks over to Amy, who has brought in a couple bags of Kankri's stuff and Karkat's along with Karkat's pillow in a black pillow case, his patchwork blanket that he's had since he was a baby, and the stuffed crab that Kankri had got him when he turned one- that Kankri named Mr. Cuddles since Karkat was always cuddling with it.

"Kankri, get some sleep... You're right next to him... You'll be the first to know if he wakes up..." Amy pleads, setting everything down on the bench of the window box.

"Not yet... I will though... Just... Not yet..." Kankri yawns, sliding out of the bed and grabbing the pillow, blanket and Mr. Cuddles.

"Let me help you then..." Amy sighs, walking around to the other side of the bed.

"Please do..." Kankri agrees, with a grim smile. "Let's start with the pillow..."

"Alright. Ready...On the count of 3. One... Two... Three." Amy instructs, lifting Karkat's head and neck like an infant's, holding him up while Kankri switches the pillows.

"You should go home and rest, love." Kankri insists gently as he lays the blanket over his little brother and tucking his stuffed crab in his arms before climbing back onto the bed and cuddling up to Karkat once more.

"I think I should stay for a little longer..." Amy disagrees, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Why?" Kankri asks, looking more alert and alarmed.

"Your father is coming." Amy confesses.

Kankri sits up and covers Karkat's ears before responding, "What the fuck? Why the hell is he coming anywhere near us?"

"Kankri, you two are his sons..."

"And I should give a fuck-Why?" Kankri questions, clearly pissed at this point. "Amy, I love you, but having him come- even telling him about Karkat- was really dumb."

"Kankri, just listen-"

"You mean like he did when Karkat slit his stomach open?"

"Kankri, you're father is dying." Amy blurts, frustrated with Kankri's childish behavior.

"Wait... You're serious..." Kankri clarifies, his anger melting into a puddle of confusion.

"Yes. He's got maybe a week left. He has Lung Cancer, Kankri." Amy confirms.

"But why... Why does he even care now?"

"Death changes a person, Kankri. You know that."

"But what does he want?"

"He needs you to sign guardianship papers."

"What?"

"He has all the clearance for you to take over as Karkat's legal guardian except for your signature confirming that you agree."

Kankri looks at Karkat, one of his two children that he ignored and beat senseless. How could their father do something so... Good? So beneficial and kind.

"Kankri, they are wheeling him over in a matter of minutes. You need to compose yourself." Amy advises, taking one of his hands in hers.

"No, I'm okay. I'm just... Shocked." Kankri admits. "He never does anything so... Good..."

Just as Kankri admits as much, his father is wheeled into Karkat's room, looking defeated and frail as a skeleton with facial tissue for joint tissue.

"I know." Mr. Vantas wheezes. "Never been the affectionate type. Never really wanted kids..."

"I kind of got that when you hit Karkat for having an accident even though he was only 2." Kankri points out, frowning.

"i know." Mr. Vantas winces. "I figure it's time I do something good for the little bastard."

"Says the old bastard." Kankri snaps, still covering Karkat's ears. "Stop cussing around him, you know he hates it."

"It's comatose. It can't hear us or give a fuck." Mr. Vantas argues. "Now, are you gonna sign the damn forms so you can take it or what?"

"Just hand me the forms. I will gladly release him from your custody." Kankri answers, getting up and taking the papers his father offers him.

He reads through the various documents and signs where necessary before double-checking everything. He hands the forms back to his father, who gestures to a man in black suit and crisp white shirt with a silver tie. The man takes the papers and looks them over.

"Alright. everything seems to be in order. All we have to do now is get these processed." The man establishes. "Kankri, you should be getting a call from my office within a few days, at which point you will officially be Karkat's new daddy."

"Thank you." Kankri responds.

"I'll get outta you're way now. Gotta go find out where the fuck death is hiding from me." Mr. Vantas wheezes before getting wheeled out.

"He really just did that." Kankri states in disbelief.

"Yeah, honey, I thought you'd feel better now that it's all being settled." Amy assures him.

"I mean I am about the legal guardian news, but he just cussed in front of Karkat. After I told him to stop." Kankri clarifies still staring at the doorway where his father exited. "He hasn't changed at all."

"Oh, Kankri. I'm going home." Amy scolds, grabbing her purse from the window box seat and starting to leave.

"I'm sorry, Amy. This is a lot all at once..." Kankri apologizes, taking her hands in his.

"I know. Just get some rest, okay?" Amy accepts.

"I will. I love you." Kankri assures her, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." Amy says, giving him a soft kiss, fluttering her eyelashes against his cheek, before separating and leaving.

Kankri smiles weakly and climbs back onto the bed and cuddles up to Karkat, finally allowing himself to sleep knowing that Karkat is his.

"You're finally safe... I'm right here... Just wake up... Please..." Kankri whispers, a few tears racing down his cheeks before he falls asleep.

 


	3. Perspective

"Kayri?" Karkat calls, finding himself alone in the bed on the unit.

No answer comes as Karkat winces from the pain in his ribs. It's the middle of the night. It has been for.... How long? Karkat is confused and groggy and he slowly sits up and looks around. Mr. Cuddles is held to his chest as he gets out of bed and shuffles towards the door that leads him out of his room and to the rest of the unit. Looking around, Karkat squints at the brightly lit hall, rubbing his eyes as he continues towards the nurses' station.

"Hello...." Karkat calls softly, looking for any sign of anyone.

"Hey there, Kat. What are ya doin' up at this hour?" Evan greets, coming up the hall from the rec room.

Karkat buries his face in Mr. Cuddles and confesses, "My chest hurts... and I dunno where Riri is..."

"Do you wanna play hide and seek to try and find him after I give you some meds?" Evan offers.

Karkat nods and leans on the granite ledge of the nurses' station. Evan disappears for a moment and comes back with the pain meds and a small glass of water, which Karkat downs after tossing the pills in his mouth.

"Ready, Kat?" Evan asks, stretching his arms out towards Karkat.

"Mmmhmm..." Karkat answers, stretching his arms out to Evan, who picks him up the way Kankri would.

"Kankri! Come on out Daddy!" Evan calls softly into each vacant room as they go through the entire unit.

"Karkat? Karkat! Answer me, baby!" Kankri's voice desperately calls from the other end of the unit.

"Riri!" Karkat calls out, squirming in Evan's arms until he lets him down. "Riri!"

"Karkat?" Kankri calls again.

"Riri!"

"Baby, I'm coming, stay right where you are!" Kankri calls, his footsteps growing a little louder the closer he gets.

Karkat stays put and waits for Kankri while Evan hovers next to him. Kankri comes running up to Karkat and picks him up, clutching him to his chest as tears well up in his eyes.

"Karkat, where were you?" Kankri questions. "I was so scared when I saw you were gone!"

"You were gone first!" Karkat pouts, burying his face in Mr. Cuddles again.

"Buggaboo, I had to pee." Kankri explains, shaking his head. "You silly little kitten."

"I'm tired..." Karkat whines, resting his head on his big brother's shoulder.

"I know. Let's go nigh-night." Kankri suggests, carrying Karkat back to his room.

Kankri lays his little brother down and climbs in next to him. He pulls the blankets up around them both and soon they fall asleep.


	4. Vacant

Kankri startles away to the sliding glass door of Karkat's room being opened. He sees that it's Dr. Makara, the optionally mute and brilliant resident doctor at Marques Hospital.

"He's never going to wake up is he?" Kankri asks, hopelessly as he swallows his tears.

Dr. Makara smiles and holds a finger to his lips, telling Kankri to hush. He points to the moniter showing Karkat's vitals, points to Karkat's ear and then to Kankri.

"You want me to talk to him?" Kankri asks.

Dr. Makara smiles, tucking a loose curly strand of hair behind his ear and smoothing the neat pony tail that compensates for his otherwise relaxed and less professional look. Kankri nods and turns his attention to Karkat.

"Angel, baby... Can you hear me?" Kankri says and looks at the monitor as it beeps to note the rise of activity in Karkat's systems.

Dr. Makara nods for him to continue as Kankri looks at him with tears streaming down his face.

"Karkat... Please come back to me... Please.... I'm so sorry I ever left your side..." Kankri pleads, his voice cracking and shaking.

Dr. Makara motions for Kankri to kiss Karkat's forehead or take his hand. Kankri decides to do both. The monitor begins to beep a little more, noting a higher more stable rise of activity. Kankri looks at Dr. Makara, who raises his eyebrows as if he were waiting for Kankri's cue.

"Karkat, please wake up... Please... I miss you... I will never ever leave you alone again if you come back to me.... Amy misses you too, kitten..." Kankri continues, noticing how Karkat's eye lids twitch a bit.

It's nearly the beginning of September. Kankri has been waiting three months for this. 

"Karkat! Karkat! You're almost back... please, hust open your eyes... Please..." Kankri pleads once more, stroking Karkat's hair.

Dr. Makara looks at Karkat's charts and realizes that they cannot allow Karkat to awaken yet- or his condition will worsen.

"Kankri. Stop, my brother." Dr. Makara speaks up in his soft, deep velvety voice. "You cannot wake him now."

"Why!" Kankri demands, looking at him like a crazy person.

"Think." Dr. Makara commands.

Kankri looks at Karkat and remembers, not only is there a needle in his arm for the IV, but he's intibated.

"If he wakes now, who knows how much worse he may get." Dr. Makara confirms.

"Can't we get the nurses to come and remove the tube and then the IV?" Kankri begs.

"No."

"Why not..."

"Because we can remove the tube but not the IV. If it is removed, the pain will be intolerable." Dr. Makara explains.

"Can't we just block it from his view and then tell him?"

"Perhaps, but we need the proper equipment to remove the intibation tube and to make sure there are enough nurses on staff."

"Please! as soon as you possibly can. Amy would be happy to come in and help!" Kankri encourages.

"Amy can no longer be his nurse because there is an emotional bond that may clouud her judgment or make tasks more difficult for her to complete."

"I understand.... when can we wake him up?"

"Tomorrow afternoon."

Dr. Makara bows his head and leaves after he is sure that Kankri has no other questions.

"I'll see you tomorrow... You'll see me... You'll actually see me..." Kankri sobs, nuzzling Karkat's cheek while stroking his artificially black hair.


	5. Labyrinth

Karkat wakes up in the bed on the unit to find Kankri sobbing and speaking incoherently, something about someone seeing someone else. He blinks and rubs his eyes and suddenly Kankri is perfectly fine, just watching him wake up.

"Good Morning, baby..." Kankri says, kissing Karkat's cheek. "You actually slept all the way through the night this time."

"Riri, why were you crying?" Karkat asks, unconsciously inserting his thumb into his mouth.

"what are you talking about, buggaboo?" Kankri questions.

"Maybe it was just in the dream..." Karkat mumbles.

"Come on, let's get dressed and get some breakfast." Kankri suggests, getting up and helping Karkat up.

After eating breakfast, Karkat takes Kankri with him to morning meditation with Ms. Elrose and Amy. Afterwards, they have an individual therapy session with Ms. Ellis in the activity room.

"Is there anything in particular you'd like to talk about today?" Ellis inquires, her notebook and pen laid off to the side.

"I actually do... I don't like having to bring this up, but I'm concerned about Karkat's... new reflex..." Kankri volunteers, adjusting his grip on Karkat as he leans against the arm chair behind him while he supports Karkat, who is sitting between his older brother's legs and leaning against his chest.

"What is Karkat's new reflex?" Ellis asks.

"Well, I've noticed that he's started putting his thumb in his mouth, which is particularly odd considering he never did that before, even when he was a baby..." Kankri clarifies.

"What? I don't suck my thumb?" Karkat argues, automatically inserting his thumb in his mouth.

"Just like that..." Kankri points out. "He never did that before..."

"Perhaps it's a response to feeling vulnerable and trying to re-live his time as infant the way he should have..." Ellis non-chalantly suggests.

"Maybe..." Kankri allows.

"Why are you talking about this like I still do it?" Karkat questions, pulling his thumb out just long enough to ask.

"Because you're doing it right now, Karkat." Ellis answers.

"No, I'm not." Karkat argues, the thumb still occupying his mouth whenever he isn't speaking against it.

"Karkat, look." Kankri says, having him look at the mirror covered wall to their right.

"What the hell..." Karkat mumbles.

"Karkat, you know we don't use those words." Kankri gently scolds.

Karkat starts crying, feeling guilty about breaking a rule that's so simple to follow.

"Karkat, it's okay..." Kankri comforts.

Karkat sniffles and yawns. Before he can really decide whether he wants to or not, he falls asleep.


	6. Hear Me

Kankri starts to get anxious as more and more people come to greet him and wait for Karkat to wake up- there's already over two dozen people. He starts to fear that Karkat may have cardiac arrest from shock... A flood of Karkat's classmates and closest friends spills into the room and Kankri decides it's time to speak up.

"Hello, everyone." Kankri greets nervously.

"Hello, Mr. Vantas." They say in unison.

"It's good to see you and know that you're here for Karkat, but please do not be flooding in here like this when Dr. Makara and the nurses come to wake him up." Kankri pleads, his heart beating like a hummingbird's as he fears that they will either protest or go away and flood in later anyway.

"Yes, Mr. Vantas." They all respond and slowly trickle out towards the waiting rooms.

Kankri breathes a sigh of relief. Considering everyone's been conspiring to have a belated birthday party for Karkat's now missed 10th birthday, Kankri believes he'll have enough stimulation to last him a lifetime after coming out of a coma. The room is already plastered and flooded with all sorts of thinking of you, get well soon, and welcome back paraphernelia- not to mention the vases of flowers and stuffed animals that have taken over a majority of what otherwise would've been seating. Kankri sighs in relief and disbelief. At least the crowds are gone...

After about an hour or so, Dr. Makara walks in with a small team of nurses with a couple carts of equipment. Kankri looks nervously at the crash cart they wheel into the back of the room.

"Kankri, calm." Dr. Makara says, knowing Kankri is focused on the meaning of the crash cart.

"Do you really think he might..." Kankri starts to ask, unable to finish the question.

"I believe he will be fine, but we have to prepare for anything." Dr. Makara assures him.

"When does this all start?"

"In a few minutes after the nurses and I address our hygeine. We won't risk anything if we can help it."

"Address your hygeine..."

"Wash our hands, put on the standard rubber gloves and such as precautions."

"Oh. Okay... Um, am I allowed to lay with him while you're doing all this?"

"Not until after the intibation tube has been removed and we have confirmed that he is stable. He won't wake immediately after we remove the intibation."

"Okay..."

"However, you are welcome to hold his hand during the process."

"Thank you."

One by one, Dr. Makara and the nurses wash their hands and slip the gloves on. Soon, they all go to the bed, except for a couple nurses who stay by the crash cart. Dr. Makara begins removing the tube from Karkat's throat while Kankri holds his newly adopted son's hand. Kankri watches as Dr. Makara inches the tube out of his brother, every now and then checking his vitals on the monitors. After an agonizing five minutes of careful procedure, Dr. Makara pulls the tube all the way out of Karkat's mouth, handing it off to one of the nurses who sets it in the sink for the time being. They all watch Karkat's chest rise and fall steadily. After 10 minutes of silent watching and Kankri fighting the urge to tremble, Dr. Makara speaks up.

"You may lay with him and wake him. We will be on stand by at the nurses' station just outside his room in case we are needed." Dr. Makara permits before herding the nurses out.

Kankri carefully climbs onto the bed and nuzzles Karkat, noting the beep from the monitor signaling that Karkat's brain and heart functions are stimulated more than before.

"Baby... It's time to come home... Come back to me.... Please... Hear me...." Kankri pleads, tears flowing freely down his face as his lip quivers. "Please... Wake up... I know you can hear me.... Please... Hear me..."


	7. Clearing Clouds of Confusion

Karkat wakes up in the ward to Kankri's voice, though he can't tell what he's saying... He rubs his eyes and looks around.

"Riri?" Karkat speaks up.

"What, baby? I'm right here." Kankri responds, nuzzling him.

"What's going on?"

"baby, we're still in individual therapy."

"Why?"

"because for some reason you just automatically stopped sucking your thumb... We're both very confused."

"Doesn't it make sense if I stopped the way I started?"

"It actually does..."

"Riri, can we go back to our room? I'm sleepy..." Karkat yawns.

"I think that would be perfectly fine." Ellis agrees. "I need to meet with Katie."

"Alright. Come on, baby." Kankri says, slowly getting up and helping Karkat up.

Karkat raises his arms up and Kankri picks him up. They go back to the bedroom and lay down together.

"Riri, you forgot about nap time..." Karkat yawns, cuddling up to his older brother.

"I'm sorry, buggaboo. I really did." Kankri apologizes, kissing Karkat's cheek.

"Where's Mr. Cuddles?" Karkat asks, confused about how his favorite crab suddenly disappeared.

"I don't know... Where did you last leave him?"

"I thought he was here..."

"Well, maybe if you take your nap, then you'll remember when you wake up."

"But... I never sleep without Mr. Cuddles...."

"Baby, you're really tired. You probably just need a little sleep to remember. Besides, I'm your cuddle buddy, cuddle crab."

"Okay..." Karkat pouts, falling asleep as Kankri sings his favorite song.


	8. Signs of life

Kankri yawns, comforted by the thought that Karkat could wake up any moment. Feeling that the likelihood of it being that moment to be near impossible, he starts to doze-until he's awoken.

"Kankri, I'm gonna take everyone to the hotel near here. They want to stay close but they also need to move about." Amy informs him, a crowd of people funneling into the room.

Kankri yawns and agrees, "I think it's for the best. I don't think he's going to wake up any time soon."

"Alright, guys, let's all head out. There's a shuttle that will take us to the hotel." Amy instructs, attempting to start herding them out.

The monitor beeps, Karkat's awareness rising with the noise level. Kankri's heart beat picks up as he looks at the fragile little boy next to him.

"Karkat... Baby, are you awake?" Kankri asks as everyone pauses, their curiosity getting the best of them. "It's okay... I'm right here... You can open your eyes whenever you're ready... I promise I'll be right here when you do... I love you, baby..."

The monitor beeps again as Karkat's eyelids flutter.

"Karkat... kitten, you can wake up now... It's okay... I'm right here.... Just open your eyes, baby..."

Kankri feels the tears streaming down his own face as he continues to encourage Karkat to wake up.

"Please... wake up... I miss you, baby..."

"Mmmm..." Karkat moans, his eye lids slowly opening and blinking a few times to clear the haze.

"Karkat! Baby, I'm right here! It's me, your big brother! It's Kankri!" Kankri cries, smiling through the flood of tears.

"Riri?" Karkat says, turning his head to the right just enough to better see Kankri.

"Yeah, baby, it's me." Kankri encourages. "Hi... I missed you..."

"Where am I?" Karkat asks, his face scrunching up in confusion and a little bit of pouting. "Why are you crying?"

"Baby, you're in the hospital... I'm crying because you were asleep for a long time... I was scared, kitten... Even I get scared." Kankri sniffles, stroking Karkat's hair.

"Riri, it hurts..." Karkat pouts, squirming a bit.

"What hurts, baby?" kankri asks. "Tell Riri and he'll make it all better."

"All of it... everything hurts... My arm feels funny..." Karkat tells him, lifting his left arm and looking to see that a needle is embedded in his arm with a tube attached and secured.

Karkat's lip starts to quiver as he looks up at his older brother. In matter of seconds Karkat is crying and trying to take the IV needle out.

"Hey, baby, no no, Shhh... That's a no-no. Don't pull! That'll make it hurt really bad!" Kankri soothes, pulling Karkat onto his lap as he scoots further onto the bed.

Amy rushes to adjust the position of the IV so it doesn't tug on Karkat's arm and she steps back, allowing Kankri to handle Karkat's reaction.

"Shhh, baby. It's okay... It's a good needle. It'll help you feel all better..." Kankri comforts as Karkat shifts to lay on his stomach on top of him, burying his face in his big brother's chest. "There, there, baby... Shhhh... You're okay. I'm right here."

"Should I go get Dr. Makara?" Amy inquires, looking very tense.

"Yeah, I'm gonna stay with him." Kankri answers, carefully rubbing Karkat's back and kissing his cheek.

"Okay, I'll be right back." Amy replies before fast-walking out of the room.

"Make it go away!" Karkat sobs, clinging to Kankri as if his life depends on it.

"Oh, baby, I can't... It'll make you hurt more." Kankri apologizes.

"I don't care!" Karkat argues.

"Baby, you will..." Kankri assures him.

Dr. Makara enters with Amy following behind.

"Karkat..." Dr. Makara calls softly.

"Hmmm?" Karkat sniffles, turning his head to the left and resting it on Kankri's shoulder.

"Good morning." Dr. Makara greets, smiling at his awoken patient.

"Uh uh..." Karkat sniffles, in full pout mode.

"I hear you want the needle to go bye-bye." Dr. Makara says.

"Uh huh!"

"Do you know why you have one?"

"No..."

"Kankri, brother, will you show him?"

"Do I have to?" Kankri asks.

"It would be best..." Dr. Makara gently insists.

"Alright baby, lay back for Riri."

Kankri frowns as he raises his knees and loosens Karkat's grip. Karkat obeys, sniffling as Kankri unties his little brother's hospital gown. Kankri takes a deep breath and pulls the gown open, revealing the deep bruises that haven't hardly healed in the three months Karkat was comatose and the gash across from his stomach that is closed with careful and numerous stitches. Karkat looks down at himself and starts to sob as Kankri gently holds him close.

"Shhh, baby... You're okay. they're just bad owies..." Kankri soothes. "I'm right here. I'm make it all go away. Just stay with me."

"Karkat, would you like to go home?" Dr. Makara asks.

"Uh huh!" Karkat sobs.

"Well, how about this, if you promise to be good and leave that little bitty needle in, you can go home in two days. You'll be back home by Friday after lunch." Dr. Makara proposes. "If you want, I can come visit you every few hours while you're awake and help you feel better."

"Uh huh..." Karkat sniffles. "What about Riri?"

"He won't leave your side even if I told him to." Dr. Makara chuckles.

"Riri, you gotta stay." Karkat commands.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving." Kankri assures him, "Give me kisses, baby. I missed you so much!"

Karkat sniffles and gives his big brother kisses, the way they'd always done.

"Lookie, baby, lots of people came just for you." Kankri tells him, helping Karkat turn around on his lap.

Karkat looks at the flood of faces, so numerous that he can even see more people outside of his room.

"No no!" Karkat whines, squirming as he tries to turn around.

"Baby, shhh. It's okay... When did you get this shy? You know them, all of them." Kankri teases, rather alarmed by Karkat's reaction.

None of the people there are people that he doesn't know and love to be around. His "Uncle" Mituna is amongst them and his best friend Sollux as well.

"Amy, they need to go. This is too much stimulation too soon. He only just woke up." Kankri urges, holding Karkat like a toddler in his arms.

"Okay, I'm on it." Amy agrees. "Hey, everyone, we need to leave these two alone, okay? You can contact me any time and we will start working out when the best time to see Karkat is. He's a little overwhelmed right now, so we need to help him feel better by letting him be with Kankri alone."

Everyone nods or makes sounds of agreement and begin filing out. Amy follows them out, waving to Kankri who smiles encouragingly at her before they all disappear around the corner.

"If you like, you can take him around the hospital grounds. we have lovely gardens and a large gift shop." Dr. Makara suggests.

"Whadya think, baby? Just you and me go for a little stroll?" Kankri asks, nuzzling Karkat.

"Huh uh.." Karkat pouts.

"I would carry you silly." Kankri reminds him.

"Mmmm... I'm hungry, Riri." Karkat mumbles.

"You can take him to the cafeteria. There charge will be attributed to the meals we would have brought him, which we're less likely to get right in terms of his preference." Dr. Makara adds.

"How's that sound, buggaboo?" Kankri questions.

"Uh huh..." Karkat sniffles.

"I'll get you a wheel chair." Dr. Makara offers.

"I wouldn't. He really won't like that." Kankri warns.

"We also have strollers- we get a lot of young children here."

"No, I'm sorry, he's not one to allow that sort of restraining..."

"alright." Dr. Makara complies. "If I may pry, how did you manage before now?"

"I carried him or sometimes he would walk. He's only compliant with safety seats. When we eat, he sits on my lap- he absolutely won't take sitting in a high chair or booster seat. I can say from experience that it will invoke horrible tantrums."

"Interesting... I will adjust his IV to the portable stand, and then you will be all set." Dr. Makara infroms them, moving over to the IV, sliding it off of the hanger attached to the bed and onto the tall slender stand that looks more like a coat rack than some that would hold any sort of medical equipment.


End file.
